


The musicians

by Nary



Series: 32 Short Stories About Diablotin [28]
Category: Diablotin
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-02
Updated: 2010-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary





	The musicians

Casavant realized he would never be ennobled for his talents as a guard captain, and decided to apply his other talents to the task. He considered carefully before choosing a likely candidate. She had no title, she wasn't young, and there was some scandal in her past that had kept her from marrying. A bastard couldn't be picky, though.

He wooed Elfea Rademacher with a feigned ardour, but was surprised to find himself growing sincere. She had a knife's-edge beauty, and far more enthusiasm in the boudoir than he would have supposed. And they could play such beautiful duets together.


End file.
